1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic elements and, particularly, to an electronic element including a plurality of carbon nanotubes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) produced by means of arc discharge between graphite rods were reported in an article by Sumio Iijima, entitled “Helical Microtubules of Graphitic Carbon” (Nature, Vol. 354, Nov. 7, 1991, pp. 56-58). CNTs are electrically conductive along their length, chemically stable, and capable, individually, of having a very small diameter (much less than 100 nanometers) and large aspect ratios (length/diameter). Due to these and other properties, it has been suggested that CNTs can play an important role in various fields, such as field emission devices, new optic materials, sensors, soft ferromagnetic materials, etc.
Carbon nanotube layers have been found to be especially useful in field emission electron sources, photoelectric and biological sensors, transparent electrical conductors, battery electrodes, absorbing materials, water purification materials, light emitting materials, and related devices.
Generally, an electronic device, such as a liquid crystal display, field emission display, plasma display, electroluminescent display, vacuum fluorescent display, cathode ray tube, touch panel, or solar cell, includes an electronic element, which has a substrate and a transparent conductive layer. The transparent conductive layer is generally an indium tin oxide (ITO) layer.
However, the ITO layer is generally formed by means of ion-beam sputtering, and this method is relatively complicated. Furthermore, the ITO layer has generally poor mechanical durability, low chemical endurance, and uneven electrical resistance properties.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an electronic element, the electronic element having low cost, excellent mechanical properties, uniform distribution of electrical resistance, and good transparency.